dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Polexian
Rune Pages I originally revamped the Runes Pages and I like the changes your made so far. I just wanted to point out a few things you may or may not know about Runes as well as suggest some improvements for it. Runes that are not Grandmaster Runes are pretty random. So I don't think its necessary to leave a location tag on them since they only be used by Grandmaster Runes. However, if you choose to leave it in, the period in your location= field is kind of fugly. Template it as } which means location or _blank_. And you can omit the location= and nothing will show up. Good stuff. Oh and the one thing that really did bother me was the liberal usage of bold. I removed it since we want keep bold usage to a minimum - to denote super important information or titles of pages. You know, the good stuff. Cheers and keep up the great work! -- 02:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : Oh one more thing - unless its necessary to make a table 80%, its best practice to make full usage of horizontal screen space. That way none of the data gets pushed downwards. You know what I mean? -- 02:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed you've been doing a lot of good work on the templates. Keep it up. You're using the tags to omit the rest of the page. Its easier and much cleaner to use to explicitly only include the Transformer. When you use a onlyinclude tag, it excludes everything else in the page. (Note: this is different from which is yet another tag). -- 17:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::So i put that tag at the very begining of the transformer outside the brackets?.. Got it, thanks.--Polexian 17:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Show/Hide No, its not possible to show or hide sections. -- 17:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Tables They look good as far as tables go. But I guess I should tell you now rather than later. I really hate tables :) They represent the lowest common denominator of data representation. And this is coming from the guy who made the original Tables styles. Personally, I think that if you can get away without using tables - you should. There are many better ways to present data. For example, the DLC page could have easily ended up as a hideous table. But, with the proper use of borders, icons and words, I think it represents the epitome of data presentation without tables. You know what I mean? And if you get a chance to present information without tables. You should take the chance. After all, tables are glorified squares. With words. And maybe a picture ;) Did I already mention I hate tables? :) -- 20:27, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :The beauty of the transformer is that you can transform it any way you want. I was hoping to use the same concept from DLC and put it into Companions. But, I didn't want to jump into the middle of someone else's work while they were working on it. Try the style with Companions. You will find it easier since there's a limited number of companions. And there are nearly 50+ quests. -- 20:33, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I look forward to seeing what you've got planned. 23:14, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Downloadable content No worries, I had been trying to hold off making significant changes to the sidebar as Tierrie had mentioned that he had some concerns about layout and I didn't want to complicate matters. However, I had noticed the lack of DLC to, so I shall link to Downloadable content under the Dragon Age series heading. 03:48, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :We'll still be here if you need to to take a wiki holiday ;). 04:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Companion presentation I like the way it looks, however, I would switch name and title and throw a "the" in-between, making it Alistair the Grey Warden. 04:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :All links show yellow. If they are unlinked you can change the colour, but beyond that I'm not aware of any way to change colours. Sorry :(. 04:38, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I think there's a redirect set up for the secret companion so it should work fine. 05:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) re:gifts page.... thanks about the transformer tip I was was inputting all night and almost finished and realized I forgot it lol. Ya I was making the items so a better table can be implemented these gift tables are bad, those and the at-a-glance tables, scare me too. If you like, sure, I'd rather like to keep the theme for items, goes for nice eye candy, wow tables being eye candy I am out of it :P 21:07, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :k cool, would it be possible to have location on a sort of notes line invisible to the item box (edit: but visible on the gift item table) on the page so we can leave location on the body of the page, I don't want dup. info but I like to have some information on the body of the page. all this info heavy info boxes makes the rest of the page feel useless, and I am trying to remedy that. 21:50, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, snap what happened to the other plot item table I liked that one better it kept with the weapons/armor tables. I didn't realized you changed it. : / 22:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Well improving tables is great, the site needs a facelift, I just don't think thats pretty, imo, at least when listing more that 5 items, it looks cluttered to me and if I am going to list 80+ gifts that is not a table I'd use. 23:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ya, I think the redheader only is definitely cleaner looking. 00:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am prolly gonna play with some templates tables tomorrow. Since there is no set scheme on tables for the site, I am gonna play with it for a bit. 01:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ItemTransformer I thought about the benefits and tradeoffs and I decided to unprotect ItemTransformer. I'll leave it unprotected until such a time when you're done with it and reprotect it in the future. Cheers! -- 22:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Mockup I noticed you were working on Template:GiftItemDisplay and seemed to be deciding on the format. At first glance, I see that there's a lot of blank space that is unused. Around the icon and to the right of the gift. I put together a mockup with some changes that focus on reducing the amount of blank space. See if there's anything interesting in my code that you could use. -- 02:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I was working on the same thing except I was thinking of putting a description on the right, but yours is much better. I'm gonna roll with yours.Polexian 02:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I removed the outmost div tag and removed the display: table-row. I think it looks much better, but your opinion might differ. Since its your project, feel free to do whatever you think looks better. ::As a tip, the smaller the icon size, the smaller you want the padding to be. I have shrunk the icon to pretty small and used a padding of 1 px and it comes out beautifully. -- 02:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I noticed that you rely on the Templates to make links out of your name. That's very sweet and all, but sometimes name and the item pages differ. For example, pluralization changes the page location (Dagger vs Daggers). As does disambiguation (Duncan's Shield vs Duncan's Shield (Gift)). This is the reason most templates don't link the name, but pass it through. An added bonus is if that link's target is the page its on it will change it from a link to bold text. -- 03:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC)